In many types of semiconductor devices, tests are necessary at the end of production (End-of-Line tests, EOL tests). Tests of this type have the aim firstly of checking the functionality of the devices (chips) produced and secondly of characterizing and possibly calibrating components contained in the devices. A test station for an EOL test usually comprises an automatic test equipment (ATE) that is able to carry out various tests fully automatically on a wafer (or on the individual chips after singulation). A test scenario comprises for example generating test signals by means of the ATE, feeding the test signals into the device under test (DUT) and detecting and evaluating the associated response signals of the DUT.
In many cases, specific test scenarios have to be developed for a particular batch of semiconductor devices. A developer usually develops suitable test sequences (a test scenario) with the aid of a real ATE and using a prototype of the devices under test (DUTs). Developing test scenarios takes up an appreciable time and can significantly prolong the time period between prototype production and delivery of the series products.